


Everyone’s just a little bit thirsty

by Bluedragon_23



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A little bit of angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, NSFW, overprotective girlfriends, people being thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedragon_23/pseuds/Bluedragon_23
Summary: One day, seraphine Stumbles upon a beautiful girl on the internet. She’s instantly smitten by the girl and show’s her to the rest of kda. Shenanigans assure.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa/Seraphine (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx, seraphine/original female character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been floating around my mind. I really don’t know what this is but I hope you enjoy it lol. This is kinda my first story so please be kind :).

The voice of an angel flowed from my speakers. I sat there completely mesmerized by the girl that was on my tv screen. I knew I shouldn’t have had the volume turned to the max but I couldn’t help it. The girl was just so captivating. She had beautiful caramel skin, her hair was pinned up in a beautiful frohawk. She wore a simple black tank top, with a pair of jean shorts. Around her neck was a beautiful rosary that was made out of some type of white crystal. 

Her legs were strong and her thighs were thick, she had quite the muscular build as well as a voluptuous frame. The black tank top did little to contain her well endowed chest. My favorite thing about this girl was her lips, and her eyes. Her lips were full and glossed. Her eyes were a beautiful brown color with speaks of yellow in them. She was sitting on a little brown stool. She seemed to be in her room. I could see just a hint of a bed in the background. There was a microphone placed in front of her and she sang her heart away. 

With every syllable that left her mouth, I felt a rush flow through me. There was something special about this girl I could feel it in my soul, literally. Every little smile, laugh, smirk, sent a strong jolt down my spine. I closed my eyes and let myself feel the music. There was something about the girl's voice that just did something to me. She had Incredible range and her voice was powerful. It seemed like my body had a mind of its own because it began to move to the beat. After a short while I found myself singing along, completely losing myself within the music. 

Images of a stage flicker through my mind. I imagined the girl was standing beside me and we were singing wowing the crowd. Our voices harmonized as we sang the night away. I imagined us dancing together and having a wonderful time. I swear it felt like she was here with me, like her soul was reaching out trying to grasp mine. There was something so pure about this girl, she was genuine and happy and the excitement in her eyes was contagious. She truly wanted nothing more than for you to enjoy the music. 

By the time the song reached its climax and ended, I was sweating profusely. My t-shirt and my shorts felt sticky as they clinged against my body. My blue and pink bangs were plastered to my forehead and my ponytail had come loose just a bit. Despite all of that I couldn’t bring myself to look away from the screen just yet. The girl smiled brightly at the camera and for a split second it almost felt like she was smiling at me. 

My heart started pounding in my chest as the girl began to speak. “ _ Thank you all for watching! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I’ll catch you beautiful cats later for my gaming stream. Until then, Peace and love bye!”  _ She said, putting up a little peace sign. Without another word the video ended and the room filled with silence once more. “ _ I have to send this to the others”  _ I think to myself. I walked over to the glass coffee table and picked my phone up. 

I hit the power button on the side and nearly had a heart attack. I forgot I had my phone connected to the tv and the speakers through Bluetooth. So when my phone came on a loud ding echoed through the house. “Jeez!” I say, clenching my chest a bit. I made sure to turn the volume down before I copied the link to the video and sent it to the private K/DA group chat. 

**_Little starlight:_ ** _ guys you gotta watch this! Trust me it’ll be worth your while ;)  _

I sent the message and clicked my phone off. I took the back of my hand and wiped my head. The amount of swat that was on the back of my hand made me cringe. It was definitely time for a shower. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me a cold bottle of water from the fridge. I all but chugged it down, the cool liquid felt wonderful going down my parched throat. It’ll be awhile before the others respond. Ahri and Evelynn were in London doing a photoshoot 

Kai’sa and Akali were out doing god knows what. Neither one said where they were going or what they were doing today. I tried my best to get some type of information from them but they wouldn’t budge. It felt kinda weird being home alone. Usually we’d all be together or if one of us had to go on a business trip at least two of us would stay. I tried not to let it bother me but without them the house felt empty. No Evelynn or Ahri bickering with each other, no Akali laughing loudly with Kai’sa it was just silent. 

I missed them dearly and I kinda wish I went with Ahri and Eve. Then again I’m glad I didn’t because I don’t think I would have discovered this beautiful girl. Honest to god I hoped the others liked her. It would literally break my heart if they didn’t. I mean I think Kai’sa and Akali will definitely like her, it’s Evelynn and Ahri I’m worried about. They would definitely let you know if they don’t like you, especially Evelynn. She doesn’t pull any punches and will tell you the truth in a heartbeat. 

The smell of sweat suddenly hit my nose and I cringed, yup definitely time for a bath. I toss the now empty water bottle in the trash Bin next to the counter and make my way upstairs towards the bathroom. Once I got there I quickly discarded my clothes and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper. I made sure I sat my phone in a place where it wouldn’t get wet. I then proceeded to walk over to the shower. I opened the glass door and hopped in. I turned the shower on and adjusted the water to the temperature I liked. When It was hot enough I all but dunked my head underneath the shower head. 

I let out a relaxing sigh as the water ran down my body. I felt my muscles relax. It felt so good I almost fell asleep standing. About 15 minutes later I got out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel. As I was drying myself off my phone let off a loud ding, indicating that I had a notification. I quickly grabbed it off the shelf and clicked the power button. Turns out I had 4 notifications. 2 of them were from Eve and Ahri, the other 2 were from Kai and Kali. 

I clicked on Evelynn’s first since it was the first one. It seemed to be a video of some sort. I pressed play and nearly died of cuteness overload. It was a video of Ahri sitting on a bed in what looked like a hotel room. She was dressed in nothing but a silk bathroom. Her hair looked damp and the fur on her ears and tails looked bushy. She was watching the video I had sent. Her fox ears twitched and all 9 of her tails were swishing back and forth excitedly. Her eyes were focused on the screen and she had a look of pure awe on her face.

The video ended and I couldn’t help but laugh. Ahri’s reaction was sooo cute. I clicked back on the chat eager to see what the others said. 

**_Lovablegumiho_** **:** _DAMNIT EVE! why would you record that! 😫_

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ because it was cute darling~ _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ I’ll have to agree with Eve on this one. That was so adorable 😂 _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ ugh! Not you too kali!.  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ now kali, don’t go teasing our little kit. After all, you are stalking the girl’s YouTube page.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ KAI’SA! Wtf! You weren’t supposed to tell them that!  _

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ you’re stalking people now little rouge? 🤔 _

**_Lovablegumiho_** **: 😂😂** _karma’s_ _a bitch._

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ Kai’sa I swear you’re so dead 💀 and I’m not stalking her eve. I just wanted to know more about her.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ and Kai’sa your one to talk, you kept replaying that dance video she posted. You were staring so hard at her body and her ass that I had to snap my fingers in your face for you to snap out of it.  _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **: 🤭** _ Kai’sa is this ture?  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ NO! I was just admiring her skills, that's it!  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ admiring her skills huh 😏 she does seem very flexible. Especially when she dropped into that split... _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ AKALI SHUT UP! 😳 _

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ my my, it seems like this young woman has quite the effect on all of you.  _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ she clearly has an effect on you to eve 😏 you haven’t stopped smiling since you’ve watched the video.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **: 👀 😂**

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ Oop!  _

I laughed loudly at all their text messages. I swear a day never goes by without me laughing at them. This is why I loved them. 

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ I go to take a shower and this is what I walk into to 🤣 _

I Text as I leave the bathroom and make my way back to my room. My phone instantly goes off and I chuckle to myself. I let the towel drop off my body and it hits the ground with a soft thud. The cool instantly gave me goosebumps and made my nipples hard. The hardwood floor felt cool against my feet. My room was a little messy and I totally planned on cleaning it up but right now I had other things to do. I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. I grabbed my phone and got right back in the group chat. The first text I saw made my cheeks heat up. 

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ you still naked tho? Asking for myself 😉  _

**_Little starlight:_** _omg Akali 🤦♀️_

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ don’t be shy darling, go on and answer the question 😏 _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ y’all are so goddamn thirsty I swear🤦♀️ _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ Sera, can you please tell me and Ahri who the girl in the video is? Since these two horny devils keep going off task.  _

**_Little starlight_** **: 😂** _with pleasure. Her name is Ariana lumière sacrée. She’s 18 years old and she lives in the states. She’s from Philadelphia and she lives with her mom and her younger brother. She makes her own music and can play almost any instrument. She’s also really good at dancing. Her brother makes music as well; he was actually just on tour with true damage. He’s really good too. I actually love the songs Ariana and her brother made together._

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ Anyways, I’m getting off track. She’s really big in the states but she hasn’t signed with any major record label. She’s also a game streamer and she takes the money that people donate to her and she helps take care of the kids at her local orphanage. She also teaches the kids how to dance, when she travels with her brother she also helps with other orphanages as well.  _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ SHE’S ONLY 18! There’s no way!  _

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ I'll have to agree with ahri, I’m a little shocked. From the videos ahri and I watched she doesn’t carry herself like a normal 18 year old. She seems much older then that.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ Exactly! there’s no fucking way she’s only 18. The way her body is built does not scream 18!  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ Akali you’re terrible and is no gonna question how seraphine knows all this information. Because me and akali damn near watched half of her videos and not once did she say where she was from nor did she state her real name.  _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ Ok confession time. I may have made a bunch of fake accounts and followed her on all 3 of her social medias… _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ AND YALL SAID I'M THE STALKER!  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **: 😂😂** _ this is truly the best day ever.  _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ I honestly have no words. This is just too much 😂 _

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ Goodness, what am I going to do with you little songstress.  _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ I’m sorry! She’s just so freaking pretty and cool and I absolutely love her voice. You guys don’t understand when I first heard her sing I felt her soul and my god it was amazing. It was like I was high and I’ve never felt anything like it. There’s something special about her guys. I’m not the only one who thinks that. You all in some way clearly felt it as well.  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ you sound like you have a major crush on her lol. You do have a point though. When me and akali watched the video and the moment she started singing it was like the world around us faded into nothingness. It was like she was singing to us on a personal level. Her dancing videos are amazing though. The girl can really move.  _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ Evelynn and I had the same experience. We literally stopped everything we were doing and just listened. Her singing is rather relaxing and refreshing. Eve won’t admit it but she enjoyed it a lot more then what she’s saying.  _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ SEE! I knew you guys would like her and I knew I wasn't the only one feeling that way. And Kai’sa stop teasing me, I don’t have a crush I just want to be her friend that’s all.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ I smell cap 🧢 😂 _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ shut up Akali! 😂  _

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ so I found her Twitter…. _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **: 👀**

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **: 👀👀**

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **👀👀👀**

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ now I see why seraphine made three fake accounts.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ DROP THE @ RIGHT NOW!  _

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ yell at me again little rouge and you’ll regret it. 😊 _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ sorry mistress…  _

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ good girl 😏 now Seraphine... _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ yes… _

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ when kit and I return home...be packed and ready. We’re going to the states 😈 _

My heart nearly blew out of my chest. I had to stop and re-read the text a couple of times to make that what I was seeing was correct. Suddenly a feeling of pure joy shot through me like a raging bullet. I couldn’t contain my excitement. I got up and started jumping up and down on my bed. I was so glad the curtains were shut and that our neighbors were kinda far. I would hate to explain to the cops why I was jumping up and down naked. 

My hands were practically trembling as I typed my next message. 

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ REALLY!  _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ yup! 😁 I like this girl a lot and I think she’d do really well here.  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ hold on just a second guys we can’t just kidnap this girl.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ who said anything about kidnapping tho?  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ you know I don’t mean actually kidnap akali. I’m saying we can’t just up and take her. What if she’s still in school.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ Then we wait till she graduates duh!  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ omg dude you're not getting my point. What if her family is not ok with her leaving. I mean how would you feel if two complete strangers came from an entire different country to come take your daughter back to their country. She may be 18 but she’s still very young. She may not even want to come. Her loved ones may not want her to go that far.  _

  
  


**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ I understand where you’re coming from Kai trust me I do but, Seraphine was 17 when Eve and ahri brought her home. We didn’t do anything until she was of age and she felt comfortable with us. Seraphine had the choice to leave but she decided to stay. It’s not like we’re gonna keep the girl against her will Kai’sa.  _

  
  


**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ I know that kali but I know us. I mean we haven’t even met the girl yet and look how we’re acting. I know the moment we meet her and we get to know her it’s over. We’re not gonna want her to leave. It was the same way with Seraphine. We did not want her to leave for shit and we were so glad when she stayed. I mean yeah she would leave to go visit her parents and her friends and stuff but at the end of the day we knew she was coming back home to us.  _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ I mean Kai does have a point guys. What if she doesn’t want to come or what if she can’t. Gosh I really hate the thought of her saying no 😣.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ sameeee Ugh! _

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ Kai’sa has a wonderful point and I’m glad she brought it up. In fact I’m happy to inform you all that me and ahri already went ahead and contacted her mother.  _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ WHAT!  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ DOUBLE WHAT!  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ what did she say! Please tell me it’s something good!  _

__ **_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ her mother is ok with her coming down here for a bit. In fact she was so excited and happy when we called. She said Ariana needs to get away for awhile and explore the world some more. She said as long she gets invited to the concerts and stuff it’s absolutely fine😂 her mom is really sweet so I have no doubt that Ariana is a sweetheart as well. _

**_Mistresseve_ ** **:** _ so now all that’s left is for Ariana herself to say yes.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ I honestly hope she says yes. I don’t know why but I feel like we’re going to be wonderful friends.  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ you know what I’m kinda getting the same feeling. I can’t really explain it but it’s a really strong gut feeling. Something tells me she’s gonna say yes though.  _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ I feel the same way guys. Ahri, Eve what’s the game plan? How are we going to do everything and who’s gonna contact her first?  _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ I’m glad you asked my little songstress 😊 here’s how everything is gonna work. First we gotta talk about the ground rules ok. If she says yes and comes to stay with us for a bit we have to keep it professional, that means no trying to seduce the poor girl on the first day. She has to feel comfortable and trust us. Understand? _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ roger that captain! Wait hold on what if she’s not into that? What if she ends up only liking one of us? Hell how do we even know she likes girls? _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ then we respect her choice. She definitely likes girls come on kali she literally said it in one of her videos. You were too busy drooling to notice😂 I have a feeling that if she does happen to like one of us though, she’d totally go for seraphine😏  _

  
  


**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ WHAT! 😳😳 if anything I’d think she go for you and akali you two seem like her type.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ nah I feel like she’d totally go for Evelynn or Ahri. Now I kinda wonder if she’s a top or bottom?  _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ god id let her top me any day🤤 _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ HAHAHA damn sera thirsty or nah!  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_** **:** 🤭 _seraphine_ _honey_ , _your bottom is showing. 🤣_

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ guys we are getting off track 🤦♀️ anyways, seraphine since you discovered her you get to be the one that contacts her first.  _

I couldn’t contain my excited squeal as a huge smile formed on my face. 

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ are you serious? I can really text her?!  _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ lol yes. Plus I would like for you to get a feel of her. See how she is. If it feels like she’s gonna say yes then let me and Eve know and I’ll give her a call. I’ll finalize everything and you and Eve can go get her.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ hold on just a second! Why aren’t we all going.  _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ because I need you and kai’s help setting up her room and stuff.  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ ooooh so we’re gonna throw her a welcome party! _

**_Lovablegumiho_ ** **:** _ yup that’s plan😊  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ ok I can get down with that. Sounds like it’s gonna be fun, operation get Ariana to join kda is a go!  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ YEAH!  _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ I swear I love you dorks so much 😂.  _

**_Sexyrouge_ ** **:** _ we love you too boo😘  _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ when are you guys coming home? I miss you 😢  _

**_DaddyKai’sa_ ** **:** _ Well me and Kali are gonna be home soon. As for Evelynn and Ahri I’m not quite sure when they’ll be home.  _

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _ speaking of eve where did she go?  _

**_Lovablegumiho:_ ** _ she’s a bit occupied at the moment. 😈  _

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _ oooo can I see 😏 _

**_Little starlight_ ** **:** _ akali stop being thirsty babe😂 _

**_DaddyKai’sa:_ ** _ Ctfu 😂 you know she can’t keep it in her pants sera. _

I laughed and clicked my phone off for a second. There was a lot to process at the moment. I can’t believe Ahri and Eve gave me the ok to text Ariana. My heart felt like it was gonna burst. I felt extremely nervous and I couldn’t understand why. It was simple just go in the girls inbox and say hello it was that simple. Yet for some reason I felt myself hesitating. Maybe it was because I was about to text a complete stranger. Yeah that was totally it. 

I sigh and go to Ariana’s Instagram. The first thing that pops us makes my heart stop. It’s a picture of Ariana standing and in what looked like a bathroom. Her phone was pointed at the mirror and she was doing a little pose. She wore nothing but a pair of black shorts and sports bra, exposing her muscular arms and her glorious abs. Her hair was still in its frohawk but it was slightly plastered on her head from her being covered in sweat. God I’ve never been so jealous of sweat. 

She had an innocent smile on her and I noticed something I hadn’t before. She had what seemed to be sliver bracelet with a single rainbow star charm on her left wrist. I felt my stomach flutter and warmth begin to spread across my body. She looked so irritatingly hot it wasn’t fair. I had to stop looking at this picture before I did something stupid. Then an idea struck me, a glorious one at that. I took a screenshot of the picture and went back into the group chat. I didn’t even pay attention to what was being said as I sent the picture. 

  
  


**_Little starlight:_ ** _ ❤️❤️❤️❤️ *picture sent*  _

**_Little starlight:_ ** _ WHY IS SHE SO HOT🥵  _

**_Lovablegumiho:...._ ** _ I know what I want to eat for thanksgiving. 🤤Also I think you broke Evelynn her lashers are going wild😂 _

**_DaddyKai’sa:_ ** _ shit she’s fucking beautiful 😻 also I think you might have broke akali as well. I’ve never seen her face get so red. Guys I’ve never seen her this quiet.  _

**_Little starlight:_ ** _ 😂  _

**_Mistresseve:_ ** _.....Where did you get this from?  _

**_Little starlight:_ ** _ Instagram...why?  _

**_Mistresseve:_ ** _ I might have to follow her...for educational purposes of course.  _

**_Little starlight:_ ** _ LMFAO!  _

I had to leave the chat before I died of laughter. I went back to the task at hand and clicked on the little message bar on Ariana's page. It took me straight to her dms. I took a deep breath and exhaled, this was it, this was the moment. With shaking hands I typed the first thing that came to mind. 

**_Starry Eyed songstress:_ ** _ hi _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I have returned. Honestly I don’t know what this second chapter is but I hope you guys enjoy it none the less. I apologize for any kinds of my mistakes. I promise the characters will have some type of character development right now they’re just thirsty goof balls. Lol I also have a resident evil story but I’m kinda nervous to post it. Let me know what guys think. Until then blue dragon out✌️

It had been three hours since I sent that text. I sent the message at 6pm and it was now 8 pm. I won’t lie, I'm kinda nervous that she’s not gonna text back. I know the others told me to be patient and to just wait but it was so hard. I was super worried that Ariana would say no. I know everyone said think positive and that no matter what, everything is gonna be fine. However, everyone was still confident that she would say yes. In all honesty, I shouldn’t be making a big deal out of this. 

If she chose to say no then I have to respect that. Not everyone Is comfortable with coming out of their comfort zone. That’s probably why she didn’t sign to any big company, maybe she was absolutely fine with doing her independent thing. I could totally understand where she was coming from. The music industry could be full of shit some time and I just hope she didn’t come across some shitty people. She was too good of a person for that. At least from what I could tell.

I just hope that if she said no to doing a collab and or possibly being a new member that we could still be friends. Kai’sa accused me of having a huge crush on her and that was not it at all. Ok maybe just a little bit. I sighed as I laid my head against my pillow. I still hadn’t gotten up to put some clothes on. It felt nice being in the comfort of my own home and not having to throw anything on. The more I sit here though, the more bored I get. I think everyone was super busy so they couldn’t respond in the group chat. 

I thought about turning on my game but the thought of leaving my comfortable spot made me cringe. I decided on just scrolling down my Instagram feed and seeing what people have been posting. One of Ariana’s posts had popped up. It said she posted it yesterday. It seemed to be some kind of video. Under the video there was a caption. The caption said _‘best friend Chronicles part 3_ ’ genuinely curious, I pressed play on the video and I was not disappointed. 

The video showed Ariana sitting in the driver side in what seemed to be her car. She was looking down at her own phone and didn’t seem to notice she was being recorded. Her side profile made her look extremely handsome. She had her Signature Frohawk but this time her hair was a little curled. From what I could see, she wore an all white-Suede Trench Coat with a black Turtleneck sweater underneath. She wore her rosary and her star charm bracelet. 

I noticed she had ear piercings on the upper part of ear. 

To top her outfit off she wore a pair of navy blue jeans. I couldn’t see her shoes since the camera didn’t look that far down. This girl was dressed to the damn nines and honest to god I wanted to keep this video. But, I’m not a stalker like that. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t even hear what was being said in the video. So when it ended I blinked in pure confusion. I ended up replaying the video, promising myself that I was going to focus on what was going on. 

_“Ari?”_ I hear an unfamiliar female voice say. 

Ariana grunted, indicating that she was listening evening though she wasn’t looking up. “ _Why do you have to be so damn extra?”_ The woman asked. Ariana finally looked up from phone and frowned her brows. “ _What are you talking about?”_ She asked, genuinely confused. God her voice made my heart sing. She sounded so innocent. That cute little accent of hers didn’t help either. The camera suddenly cuts to the back of the car, to a young man with rainbow colored hair and mocha colored skin. He wore a white-short sleeve shirt that said ‘Taste the rainbow’ in bold colorful letters. He wore light blue ripped jeans and was extremely handsome. 

“ _Ryan, do you see this shit?”_ The female asked. The man shrugged his shoulders and laughed. “ _Of course! She does this extra shit all the time. What do you expect?”_ He said. His voice was light and playful. His warm brown eyes held nothing but joy and mischief. 

“ _I’m really not understanding what you too are talking about”_ Ariana says. She sounds extremely confused and a little annoyed. The camera goes back to Ariana and she looks a bit irritated. “ _Ariana, sweetie...do you see your outfit?”_ The woman asked, there was clear amusement in her voice. Ariana’s face went back to being confused once more. In all honesty it was the cutest thing ever. 

“ _Umm what’s so extra about my outfit?”_ She says. She looks down at herself and tries to find what exactly was wrong. She looked back up and shrugged her shoulders. “ _There’s nothing wrong with my outfit guys”_ she says. “ _Dude! You literally got all dressed up just to go to the corner store!”_ The woman says. In the background you could hear Ryan laughing. Ariana rolled her eyes as she looked back down at her phone. “ _There’s nothing wrong with what I have on Denise,”_ she says dismissively.

The camera suddenly turns over, showing a young woman with long-Beautifully braided hair. She had mocha skin like Ryan and had a Gorgeous smile. I couldn’t really see what she was wearing but it looked like a black and white summer dress. “ _Y’all let me tell you how she took a whole 2 hours to get ready just to go to the store. Love we're not going to a fashion show we’re just going to the store. You look like you're about to slay the runway and take everyone’s girl in the process”_ Denise says. 

The rest of the video consisted of them bickering to the store and back. There were a lot of moments that made me laugh and by the end of it I could barely breathe. Ariana and her friends were extremely funny. I really like Denise and Ryan and I hoped that I could meet them one day. I decided to go through Ariana’s Instagram for a bit and I found out a lot of new things. 

For starters, not only did she know true damage but she also knew pentakill and she knew a couple of friends of ours like lux and jinx. She did seem to travel a lot. In almost every picture she’s in a different country or a different state. There were some really wholesome pics too. She loved taking pictures with the children she teaches. They were all so adorable. 

The more I looked at her stuff the more I learned. She was funny, charming and extremely caring. a couple of things stood out to me. Her hair was super long when she didn’t have it up In her frohawk. She also seems to really like the stars. In all the posts I've looked at she’s always smiling. 

When it comes to her post about the stars however, her smiles hold a bit of sadness to them. Those posts always show her looking to the skies and the caption always says ‘ _one day’_ I was curious to know what happened. I really hope nothing bad happened to her. With a heavy sigh I decided to leave her page for now. I feel like I’ve stalked her enough. I mean is it really stalking if all your doing is a bit of research? I don’t think so. I went back to scrolling through my regular feed. 

After watching a few funny videos and reading a couple of memes, I found a post that made me go awww. The post belonged to Kai’sa. It was a picture of her and Akali. Kai’sa was dressed in a sports bra and sweatpants. She seemed to be leaning back on a sofa. Akali was sitting between her legs, she wore an oversized pentakill t-shirt, with a pair of black shorts underneath. Her black and blonde hair wasn’t in its usual ponytail, it cascaded down her shoulders. 

She had a ps5 control in her hand and she looked super focused.she wasn’t aware that the picture had been taken. You could see Kai’sa affectionately running her hand through Akali’s hair. She had a small smile on her face and under the picture the caption said, ‘ _I love this little nerd❤️’_ my heart wasn’t ready for the adorable ness. I liked the pic and looked at the comments. 

Surprisingly Evelynn nor Ahri commented on the post. That was a little odd, usually one of them would have commented something.

Then again, they were very busy so they probably didn’t have time. A sudden longing filled my heart. I know I said this before I really missed my girlfriends. I really wish I could be cuddling with right now. My phone suddenly buzzed and I looked down at the notification. My heart skipped about 8 beats when I saw who the notification was from. _“Ariana has messaged you”_ it said I quickly clicked on it and read what she said. 

**_In the chat 💬_ **

**_Ariana:_ ** _oh my god! HEY!!! How are you? I’m so sorry for responding so late. I fell asleep after I got home from teaching lol. I had a pretty long day. Plus I had to fix my car, there was something wrong with the engine._

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _wow! You’re a teacher and mechanic. Is there anything you can’t do? Also it’s totally fine. Did you sleep ok? And I’m doing great now that you’re texting me😂 my day was a little dull but you just brighten it._

**_Ariana:_ ** _d’aww shucks really? I’m happy I made your day brighter ☺️ also I slept pretty well. thank you for asking 😄 I really suck at flirting and I wouldn’t say I’m a really good mechanic so there’s that. 😂_

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _lol yes really and no problem beautiful 😉 you’re probably a pro at flirting and you’re just saying that._

**_Ariana:_ ** _It's the truth lol you know I’m starting to think I’m dreaming, this is so surreal. Not only is the great and beautiful Seraphnie texting me, but she just called me beautiful ✨ somebody pinch me please._

**_Starry eyed songstress: *_ ** _Proceeds to pinch 🤏 you* was that enough proof for ya 😂_

**_Ariana:_ ** _*makes shocked Pikachu face* HOLY COW IT'S REAL! 😂😂_

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _lmfao! And you say you’re bad at flirting. You just boosted my ego even more. I know this kind of random but what kind of car do you drive? I’m kinda curious._

**_Ariana:_ ** _I’m glad I’m boosting your ego pretty girl 😏 omg that was bad😂 I drive a custom made dodge demon. I got the very last one before they discontinued them._

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _holy shit for real!_

**_Ariana:_ ** _yup! See._

**_Ariana: *_ ** _picture sent*_

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _Omg it’s so freaking SEXY!❤️😍❤️ I’m in love. I feel like you and Evelynn would get along so well. She has a whole car collection of fast muscle cars. She’s truly a speed demon. It’s crazy you have that car because she’s been looking for that for a while._

**_Ariana:_ ** _i was already a huge fan of Evelynn...now I’m an even huger fan. 😂 I would love to see her car collection. I would also love to show her mine._

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _you have a car collection too?!_

**_Ariana:_ ** _yup, I also have a motorcycle collection as well😊_

**_Ariana:_ ** _*picture sent*_

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _😍😍😍❤️ where the hell have you been all my life?_

**_Ariana:_ ** _probably teaching my dearest children but I’m here now love ❤️ you have my full Undivided attention._

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _that reminds me...what inspired you to teach children how to dance? I mean you totally don’t have to answer this. I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to be all up In your business._

**_Ariana:_ ** _lol it’s alright I don’t mind. To be honest with you I started teaching dance because it made me feel happy. I moved around a lot and I learned about different cultures and I found the most effective way to connect with the people was through dance. Also through food like omg the food I’ve tasted is so good. This one time I had these super spicy ramen noodles bro so good. But anyways, Dance helped me tell the story of who I was and what I was about. It was also a really wonderful outlet. One day, I had won a big dance competition and won a lot of money._

**_Ariana:_ ** _I had been on my way home when I spotted this homeless woman with her two children on the street. I ended up taking that money that I won and buying them a small house and some food. The woman told me she saw me on tv and that her children had big dreams of becoming dancers themselves. So I offered to teach them. Through dance I connected with her children as they told me their story._

**_Ariana:_ ** _From then on I started teaching. I wanted to help the children tell their stories in a way people would understand. It made me so happy to see the smiles on their faces as they danced around the room, free to be themselves, free to be whoever they wished to be. I love my job and I love my children and I wouldn’t change that for the world. Teaching has changed my life for the better._

**_Ariana:_ ** _lord I’m rambling I’m sorry. That was it lol._

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _not at all I was really enjoying it. You remind me so much of Kai’sa it’s not even funny. Also did you know Akali’s favorite food is super spicy ramen?_

**_Ariana:_ ** _no way! Are you serious! That’s so cool. Also I would really love to dance with Kai’sa, she’s such an amazing dancer😍 Akali definitely has great taste in food. Her raps are the best she has such a sick flow. Me and her should totally be friends lol_

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _😂I’m pretty sure they would both enjoy that. Can me and you please be friends! Pretty please with a cherry on top😩 you are so amazing! Also did I mention I really and I mean really! love your voice. It's just something about your singing that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside and I’m a really huge fan if you couldn’t already tell._

**_Ariana:_ ** _of course we can be friends!!! And I can’t believe someone as awesome as you would like someone as lame as me._

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _hey! As your new friend I demand you never say something like that about yourself again 😡 Capeesh?_

**_Ariana:_ ** _ooh Feisty Yes ma’am 😳_

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _good girl 😊_

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _but on a serious note please don’t call yourself lame. You are amazing and extremely talented. In fact, I’m not the only one who thinks this either. The rest of K/DA adores you._

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _also just in case you don’t believe me when I say K/DA adores you. Here’s a little bit of proof 😉_

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _*video sent*_

  
  


**_Outside of the chat 💬_ **

I knew ahri was gonna kill me for sending Ariana her video but it was totally gonna be worth it in the end. She would definitely thank me later. 

**_Back inside the chat 💬_ **

**_Ariana:_ ** _AHHHH OMG SHE'S SO FREAKING CUTE AND ADORABLE I CAN'T EVEN🥰😍🥰😍🥰_

**_Ariana:_ ** _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WERE ACTUALLY LISTENING TO MY SONG. ADFSFSGJF_

**_Ariana:_ ** _ahem I mean thank you...I just... you don’t know how much that means to me. You guys really helped me through some hard times. So, to know that you guys like me and you’ve heard my songs really means the world to me. It kinda blows my mind lol._

  
  


**_Starry eyed songstress: 😂_ ** _awww ❤️🥰 words can’t describe how much me and everyone else appreciates that. Don’t kill me but I’m gonna blow your mind some more. Would you like to do a collaboration with us? Please say yes. It would be really awesome to meet you in person. I know we just met but I really like you and the others really like you to._

**_Ariana:_ ** _YES! A thousand times over yes I would LOVE to collab with you guys! Oh my god it would be a dream come true._

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _WAIT SERIOUSLY!?_

**_Ariana: YES!_ **

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _OMG YAY! So like when do you want to start and when are you free?_

**_Ariana:_ ** _as soon as possible. I’m literally free for the next two weeks._

**_Starry eyed songstress:_ ** _PERFECT! I’ll let the others know and we can set everything up ok?_

**_Ariana:_ ** _ok 😊 thank you seraphine...this really means a lot._

**_Outside of the chat 💬_ **

A loud excited squeal exploded through my room as I jumped for joy. I couldn’t believe it, she had actually said yes to collabing with us. I haven’t been this excited in soo damn long. I wanted to hug someone right now. I tried to calm down as I opened the kda group chat. My hands were shaking so much that I couldn’t even concentrate. So many emotions passed through me and I couldn’t even process them all. 

**_K_ **/ **DA GROUP CHAT 💬**

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE GOT HER!_

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _she said yes guys! She freaking said YES!_

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _HOLY SHIT REALLY?!_

**_DaddyKai’sa:_ ** _see I told you guys she would say yes! Seraphine, what was she like._

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _oh my god Kai’sa she’s fucking AWESOME!_

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _DETAILS! ASAP!_

**_Littlestarlight:_** for starters….

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _*picture sent*_

**_Littlestarlight: *_ ** _picture sent*_

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _behold her the car she drives, her car collection and her motorcycle collection._

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _HOLY FUCK! 😍😍😍😍_

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _wait...isn’t that the car eve was trying to get!_

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _yup! She has the very last one._

**_DaddyKai’sa:_ ** _…..why do I feel like Eve is seriously gonna try to race her for it._

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _that’s because she probably is 😂_

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _Ariana would agree to it. She likes Eve a lot so I can’t see her saying no to it._

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _speaking of...where is ahri and eve?_

**_DaddyKai’sa:_ ** _I think they’re still busy with the photo shoot._

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _ah ok._

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _Anyways, I’m gonna send you guys the whole convo. I should warn you guys be prepared to squeal like school girls. Also ahri when you see this I love you in advance please don’t kill me 😁_

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _*screenshot sent*_

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _*screenshot sent*_

**_Littlestarlight_ ** _*screenshot sent*_

**_Outside of the chat 💬_ **

I left out of the group chat for a second to see if Ariana had said anything else. She told me that she had to do something and asked if it was ok to talk tomorrow. I told her it was absolutely fine and that I would talk to her later. I found myself suddenly yawning. I looked at the time on my phone and gasped. It was almost 1 in the damn morning! How did time fly by so fast? It literally was just 8 something. 

My phone suddenly goes off like crazy and I’m actually scared to jump back in it. 

**_Back inside the kda chat 💬_ **

**_Loveablegumiho:_ ** _where’s Seraphine? I just wanna talk ☺️_

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _babe look on the bright side, Ariana thinks you're extremely cute and adorable._

**_Loveablegumiho:_ ** _that’s not the point. Don’t get me wrong I’m flattered she thinks that but she wasn’t supposed to see that video. It’s bad enough eve took the damn video._

**_Mistresseve_ ** _: kit, are you still bitter about that?_

**_Loveablegumiho:_ ** _Yes! Ariana has seen it now and I doubt she’s gonna take me seriously 😩 she’s gonna have a field day teasing me._

**_DaddyKai’sa:_ ** _babe...I really don’t think that’s the case. From the things I’ve seen from the text messages, she doesn’t seem like the type that would tease you unless you were ok with it. I don’t see how she wouldn’t take you seriously._

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _exactly! Just because she thinks you're cute and adorable doesn’t mean she’s not gonna take you seriously. You can tell by the way she talks about us that she has hella respect for us. I mean this kid took her hard earned money and bought someone a fucking house! And taught their children how to dance. Dude she’s beyond cool with me and I’d be honored to be her friend. Plus she likes spicy ramen 😍 she’s definitely ok in my book._

  
  


**_DaddyKai’sa:_ ** _I still can’t get over that like...I really cannot wait until you guys bring her here. Like I really cannot wait to dance with this young lady. I can tell it’s gonna be great!_

**_Mistresseve:_ ** _see kit, you were worrying for absolutely nothing. 🤦♀️ smh._

**_Loveablegumiho:_ ** _you’re right but that’s rich coming from you considering you were worried about her not liking you._

**_Mistresseve:_ ** _well of course, nobody really jumps at the idea of working with “The diva” so I didn’t want to be a thing where she didn’t like me and I’ve ruined our chances of getting to know this girl. So yes I was relieved to know that she likes me._

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _Awww eve you’re so adorable 🥰_

**_Mistresseve:_ ** _hush 🤫 little rouge lol_

**_Loveablegumiho:_ ** _alright I guess the only thing left to do is to contact her and finalize everything._

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _Wait! Can we do like a group call thingy when you call her Ahri? Like all of us are together and we can ask her questions together. I think it’ll be good for her to get to know all of us a little bit before eve and seraphine bring her here._

**_Loveablegumiho:_ ** _that’s actually a really good idea Akali ☺️ would everyone be ok with that?_

**_DaddyKai’sa:_ ** _hell yea!_

**_Mistresseve:_ ** _I don't see the problem in it._

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _YES!_

**_Loveablegumiho: SERAPHINE YOU LITTLE SHIT!_ **

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _uh oh👀_

**_DaddyKai’sa:_ ** _oh shit_

**_Mistresseve: *_ ** _insert popcorn eating gif”_

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _hi baby 💕_

**_Littlestarlight: 😂😂_ ** _eve you suck._

**_Loveablegumiho:_ ** _don’t hi baby me! How dare you send that embarrassing video. Your ass is mine when I get home._

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _I sent it so Ariana could see how much you like her. It cheered her up and she agreed with the rest of us that it was adorable._

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _my ass will be waiting right here on this bed. Dressed in my birthday suit._

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _* picture sent*_

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _I just better get wrecked and that goes for everyone. I should also inform you that it’s a first come first serve basis, so whoever gets home first gets to do whatever they please ☺️_

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _I’ll be in there 10 minutes!_

**_Mistresseve:_ ** _I’ll be there in 4 😈_

**_Loveablegumiho:_ ** _I’ll be there in 1😊_

**_DaddyKai’sa:_ ** _y’all are so fucking horny oh my god 😂 we didn’t even finish discussing how everything’s gonna go with Ariana. Like how did we even get to this point._

**_Mistresseve:_ ** _we’ve discussed enough darling. We already know how everything is gonna go._

**_Sexyrouge:_ ** _exactly, and stop talking shit Kai’sa cause you were the first one to take off._

**_Littlestarlight:_ ** _I really do love you dorks. I’ll see you goof balls in the morning love you 😍❤️_

**_Outside the chat 💬_ **

I left the group chat without another word. I placed my phone on the charger. Everything was going so well and I was so freaking excited. I decided it was best I go to sleep now because I was gonna need all the energy and strength to deal with my lovers. Let’s just say that they can be very enthusiastic when it comes to the bedroom. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I smiled happily knowing that my back was gonna get destroyed in the morning. 

Life was awesome. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy Shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I am sorry this took so long. I also want to apologize for it being kind of short. This is kind of my first writing something spicy so I’m sorry if it sucks. I still hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think😊 also we switching POVs next chapter. P.s I do have a Twitter just in case people wanna fallow me to see updates and sneak peeks. But yeah enjoy 😉

“ _ Seraphine….baby wake up”  _ I hear a soft voice whisper. I let out a groan as I rolled over. “Mmm five more minutes” I say, as I try to go back to sleep. There was a light giggle before I felt the bed dip. A soft weight on my back was the only warning I got before something wet, soft, and warm attacked my face. My eyes shot open and a burst of laughter tore outta my throat. “Ok ok! I’m up” I say, laughing. My assaulter gave me one last kiss on the forehead before they moved away. 

I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and rolled into my back. I blinked a couple of times and my vision finally cleared. Warm dark blue eyes bore into mine. My breath hitched as I took in the beauty before me. Akali sat on the side of the bed dressed in nothing but a black sports bra and pair of matching boxers. Her tank top exposed her toned and defined arms. Her abs were truly a mouthwatering sight. I could see parts of her beautiful dragon tattoo. The thing that captivated me the most was hair. 

It wasn’t in its usual wild ponytail. It was a rare occasion when she let her hair hang loose. The black and blonde strains seem to cascade down her broad shoulders. “See something you like  _ seraphine?~”  _ Akali asked. Her voice dropped an octave when she said my name. A small innocent smile formed on her plump lips as she tilted her head to the side. It should be illegal to be that fucking hot. I clear my throat and try to play it cool. A smile of my own curls on my lips as I answer her question. 

“Maybe” I say, shrugging my shoulder nonchalantly. Akali chuckles as crawls over to me. With one swift motion Akali is on top of me, straddling my hips. She easily pinned my hands above my head with one hand. “I don’t know about you love, but…” she says, trailing off as she takes her unoccupied hand and gently slides it down the valley between my breasts. “ _ I see something I like very much~”  _ she says in a breathless whisper. A shiver ran through my body as a hot blush dusted my cheeks. 

The burning lust in her eyes sent a shockwave straight to my core. I was about to say something when I heard a loud thump coming from the room next to us. I gave Akali a worried look but she just gave me a board smile. “It seems like bokkie and the other’s have already started,” she says. Sure enough the thumping grew louder and muffled moans could be heard through the walls. “ _ Eve!, Bokkie!”  _ My jaw dropped as I heard Ahri’s high pitched moan. “O-oh” was all I could mutter. My body started to heat up even more and I could feel my arousal dripping down my leg. 

I bit my lip and looked over to the wall. I tried to squeeze my thighs together and to get some friction to my aching core. That was a very bad idea. Akali grabbed my face rather tightly and forced me to look at her. Her eyes were cold and it made me whimper. She was in  _ that  _ kind of mood tonight. “Did I give you permission to do that?” She asked, her voice calm and collected. No longer holding that cocky playfulness. 

“N-no” I quickly answered, knowing what the consequences would be if I didn’t. Akali raised an eyebrow and her grip on my face tightened. “No what princess?” She asked. “No  _ senpai”  _ I say without missing a beat. A bright smile forms on Akalis lips and it leaves me breathless. “There you go. Now be a good girl for senpai and don’t move ok?” She says and I nod. “Yes senpai” I say. Akali's smile grows bigger as she lets go of my face. “Good, now I’m gonna fucking wreck you. Just like you asked.” Akali says. 

She said it in such an innocent way that it completely caught me off guard. I didn’t have time to dwell on it as Akali started attacking my lips. A breathy moan escaped as Akali lightly nibbled on my bottom lip. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and bring her close but I couldn’t. She still had my hands pinned above my head. The kiss deepened and I felt Akali’s tongue slip into my mouth. Kail easily dominated the kiss leaving me completely breathless. 

She broke away for a split second and immediately started kissing down my neck. “What’s your word baby girl?” Kali asked, as she gently nibbled and sucked at my pressure point. “R-red _ ”  _ I gasp out. “Good girl,” Akali says, as roughly bites down on my neck. That was definitely going to leave a mark and to be honest, I could care less. Akali slides down and starts kissing and sucking the valley between my breasts. I tucked my bottom lip between my teeth as she took one of my nipples in her mouth. 

“F- _ fuck!”  _ I moan out, as her warm tongue swirls around my nipple before she begins to suck on it. She alternates between both nipples, biting and sucking, driving me completely up the fucking wall. I couldn’t stop myself from squirming. All this teasing was killing me. Akali definitely noticed. “Stop squirming before I stop” she says, her voice was firm and her eyes were stern. I instantly stopped moving and Akali gave me a bright smile. “That’s my little princess” she says, as she takes and gently cups my hot core. 

“Damn baby your so fucking wet. Is all this for me?” She asked, as she pressed her fingers against my slit. I couldn’t even answer her as I felt her fingers gently brushing against my clit. I let out a little whine when Akali stops and pulls her hand away. She chuckles as she brings her fingers to my lips. “Clean them” she simply says. I waste no time in taking the digits in my mouth. I looked Akali right in her as I sucked her fingers clean, moaning in satisfaction once I tasted myself. 

Akali watched with lustful eyes. I noticed her breathing had increased significantly and there was a slight pink hue on her cheeks. Once she slipped her fingers out of my mouth I spoke. “P-please senpai, I can’t take anymore teasing please just  _ fuck me!”  _ I begged. That was all Akali needed to hear. I didn’t have time to prepare myself as Akali shoved three of her fingers inside of my soaking cunt. My eyes rolled back into my skull as my head fell to the bed. 

Lewd moans left my throat as Akali’s skillful fingers fucked me into tomorrow. “Fuck! You’re so tight sera. your cunt is practically swallowing my fingers baby” she said. The only response she got was an incoherent moan. “Look at you taking my fingers like the good little slut you are. I know you’re close baby. I can feel how tight you're getting” she says. “S-so close kail please” I say. “I want you to look me in my eye when you cum baby. Look senpai in the eye” Akali says. 

I do as Akali asks and feel myself nearly fall over the edge. The look she’s giving me is smoldering and there’s so much love and adoration. “Such a good little princess” she says, as she curled her fingers upwards, hitting my g-spot while simultaneously brushing her thumb against my clit. I saw stars as I felt my walls clench on Akalis fingers as my body shook and convulsed. My vision went white as I came hard. My juices spilled out on Akali’s fingers and on the bed. I screamed out her name not caring if the others heard me. 

Akali cooed softly and whispered sweet nothings into my ear as I took a few ragged breaths. Slowly she took her fingers out of me and I watched as she licked them clean. The sight alone nearly sent me into another orgasm. “You always taste so good seraphine” Akali said, once I finally came down from my high. I groan and cover my face in embarrassment. “Don’t say things like that kail!” I say, and she chuckles. “What? It’s the truth” she says, as she flops down next to me. 

“I hope you know we’re far from done love. I still wanna see you ride my cock” Akali says shamelessly. A hot blush spreads my entire body at Akali’s words. “You’re so nasty” I say, peeking through my fingers to look at her. “You like it, but babe there’s something I need you to do for me,” she says. “Of course, anything love” I say, looking at her with curiosity. She gives me a soft smile and speaks. 

“ _ I need you to wake up for me love” _ . 

“Wha…” 

My eyes shoot open as I wake with a start. Sweat covers my body and I feel hot all over. I could see hints of the sun shining through the curtains. I tried to move only to realize something was pinning me down. “What the…'' I trailed off taking in the sight before me. On the left of me Ahri laid peacefully curled up on my side. Her ears flickered a bit and one of her tails was wrapped around my ankle. Her arms were wrapped tightly against my waist and her head against the crook of my neck. I could see another set of arms holding ahri and right off the bat I knew it was Kai’sa. 

On the right side of Akali had an arm slung around my waist. She was slightly snoring and head was resting on my chest just above my breast. Even though I couldn't really see her I could see one of Evelynn’s lashers and arms Possessively wrapped around akalis waist. Even in her sleep the woman was Possessive. I strong warmth spreads through my body and the feeling of happiness feels my heart. My girlfriends were back home. 

Then suddenly imagines of my dream flows through my brain and I let out a soft groan as I dropped my head back onto my pillow. I was acutely aware of how naked I was and the moistness of my lower region. I couldn’t move anywhere because of Ahri’s and Akali’s iron like grips on my body and judging from how everyone was out cold I would be stuck here for another hour or two. On top of that I really had to pee. Great just fucking great. 

I guess this was my karma for talking shit. My life officially sucks. 

  
  



End file.
